Building Love
by AshleighWrites97
Summary: Osric has a crush on Laertes, who is lonely. Ophelia, Hamlet and Horatio concoct a plan to make both of them happy on a night to remember. PROM! Rated for language


**Building Love**  
By: Crusher1701  
Word Count: 2694  
Summary: Osric has a crush on Laertes, who is lonely. Ophelia, Hamlet and Horatio concoct a plan to make both of them happy on a night to remember. PROM!

Hamlet, Ophelia and Horatio sat in the library of their school, their heads together and deep in discussion. "Well, as you guys know, Osric is head over heels in love with Laertes," Ophelia said. "And Laertes still has no idea. Osric follows him around all day and gets no result."  
"But there's no guarantee that Laertes likes guys," Hamlet said. "Is there?"  
"Well, before your sister-" Ophelia started before being cut off by Hamlet.  
"You know that they are my half-sisters, as they are my Uncle's children. If my mother hadn't cheated on my father, she never would have had Bella or Claudia," Hamlet corrected her.  
"Your half-sister," Ophelia said, correcting herself. "Before your half-sister Bella started dating Fortinbras, he and my brother… experimented."  
Hamlet and Horatio burst out laughing at Ophelia's words. "You mean that my mother's bratty bastard daughter is dating a gay guy?" Hamlet asked, not trying to contain his laughter.  
"Fortinbras actually doesn't like guys. He discovered that when he was making out with my brother. Laertes was heartbroken," Ophelia explained. "They're still friends, but Laertes is jealous of Bella."  
"So setting Laertes and Osric up would also mend Laertes' broken heart," Horatio said, after he had contained his laughter.  
"I believe so," Ophelia said.  
"Man, I don't even like Osric that much, he is so annoying," Hamlet said. "But, I suppose it's because he's annoying that makes him perfect for Laertes."  
"Well, I suppose it would be better than Hamlet and I voting for ourselves," Horatio said.  
"Yeah, I guess," Hamlet said. "But I would have made an excellent prom king, with my lovely Queen Horatio." The group started laughing as Rosencrantz and Guildenstern arrived.  
"Hi Hamlet," Rosencrantz greeted his friend. "I can't wait for the voting for prom king and queen. Neither can Guildenstern."  
"Change of plans Ros," Horatio said. "Osric for queen, Laertes for king."  
"Are we trying to make them a couple now?" Guildenstern asked.  
"Yes, we are," Ophelia said. "We're sick of Osric following my brother around like a lost lovesick puppy whilst Laertes is oblivious to the whole thing."  
"Well we did come here to warn you that Bella and Fortinbras are actually handing out candy for votes," Rosencrantz said. "Your mother and uncle told them to really campaign for this crap Hamlet."  
"Oh, like my uncle is doing in his campaign against my father for mayor?" he asked. "My mum keeps telling me that once she and my father are divorced, and she marries Claudius, I'll have to start calling him dad. Like that will ever fucking happen. My dad is trying to get full custody of me so that I don't need to put up with that shit." The whole group glared at Rosencrantz. The divorce of Hamlet's parents was making him extremely edgy as it was tearing his whole world apart. Up until he had found out about his mother's affair with his Uncle Claudius (that had been going on forever apparently) and that his sisters weren't really his sisters weren't really his sisters at all, he had believed his parents to be in love with one another.  
Ignoring the looks, Rosencrantz continued. "Hamlet, you do know that it was your father's fault that your mother and uncle didn't get married in the first place. Your mother and uncle have always loved each other. Why shouldn't they be together?" Rosencrantz asked, still unsure as to why Hamlet was so bitter about the whole thing, as his parents were happily married.  
"Rosencrantz! Why do you always need to be such a prat about it?" Hamlet spat. "My mother cheated on my father, with his brother, and tried to pass off their bastard brats off as my father's. How the fuck would you feel if your mother did that to your father?"  
Rosencrantz was about to open his mouth when Guildenstern pulled him away and out of the library, leaving Horatio and Ophelia to deal with Hamlet.  
"Rosencrantz, I don't think it would have been a good idea to pipe up that your father doesn't have a brother. I think Hamlet would have punched you in the face if you had," Guildenstern informed him.  
"But it is obvious that his mother never really loved his father," Rosencrantz said. "And if my mother was unhappy, I wouldn't mind her trying to be with the man that made her happy, I don't care who he is."  
"Would you really be saying that if you had siblings that you thought were your father's children and they turned out to be the children of the guy your mother had been shagging?" Guildenstern asked. "You don't understand, I do; my parents are divorced, yours aren't. You have no idea what it's like."  
"But Hamlet's mum really is the innocent party. Hamlet's dad made her break off her engagement to Claudius at their engagement party. Your parents had one hell of a falling out; mine may seem happy, but they argue a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if they did get a divorce. They haven't been able to get along for five minutes since my sister left."  
"Yeah well, if they do get a divorce, you might be singing a different tune. Hamlet always considered the marriage of his parents to be an example to him. His father is his hero, and now that his mother and uncle have gone against his father, they're the monsters in his mind."  
"Well maybe you're right. Should I go and apologize?" Rosencrantz asked.  
"Not now. Give him some time to cool down. Let's go on a walk for now, I feel like you need to talk," Guildenstern said, pulling his best friend along to the main foyer where they were sure to encounter Hamlet's half-sister and her boyfriend, the Norwegian kid. Bella and Fortinbras were a sure vote for prom king and queen, but Hamlet would be beyond furious and see it as a bad omen for his father's mayoral campaign.  
When Rosencrantz and Guildenstern arrived in the foyer, they saw Bella and Fortinbras still handing out candy and explaining to people why they should be voted as prom king and queen. They couldn't help but notice that Bella, though she was only seventeen years old, looked a lot like her mother. Everyone considered Hamlet's mother to be beautiful, and since Bella was almost a spitting image of her mother, it was bound to help her cause. Though they both preferred men to women, they envied Fortinbras for being with someone so beautiful.  
She was a year younger than Hamlet, and her sister Claudia was five years younger than she was. Hamlet and Claudia's looks favoured those of their fathers, and Bella was the only one to take after her mother. Everyone said she was the lucky one, and she truly was.  
Currently, she was talking to the members of her boyfriend's football team, already knowing she was guaranteed to get their votes, just like her boyfriend.  
Rosencrantz and Guildenstern were kind of thinking that Bella was pathetic despite her looks. She required other people to tell her what her worth was. They were about to try to talk to her when Hamlet burst into the foyer, Horatio following closely behind him, trying to hold him back.  
"Bella," Hamlet shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the foyer. Bella turned and reached out to Fortinbras, scared of what her half-brother might do or say. She remained silent, hoping to not upset him. "You little witch! You think candy is going to make these people like you? You're so much like your father, and I hate you both. He will never be mayor, and you will never be prom queen!"  
When he stormed out of the foyer, Horatio, Rosencrantz, and Guildenstern followed him to his hide out above the stage in the auditorium.  
Once the group arrived, Hamlet collapsed on the ground and started crying. Turning to Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, Horatio motioned for them to keep silent while he sat down beside Hamlet. Sensing his best friend's presence, Hamlet dropped his head to Horatio's shoulder, the pair with their backs to the others. Horatio rubbed Hamlet's back, trying to get him to talk about what was wrong.  
Eventually, he began speaking and everything began to spill out of him. "I hate Bella so much, she represents everything that is ruining my life. She's not that much younger than me, and that means that right after I was born, my mother was cheating on my father. What if the man I believe to be my father isn't my father? I'm really beginning to doubt. I was born only a year after my parents got married, and if my mother was cheating on my father so soon after I was born, what if she was before I was born?" he asked in a panicked tone.  
Horatio was speechless. What could he say to his friend about the fact that he was having these doubts? "Hamlet, I don't know. Perhaps you should have a DNA test done."  
"I already have," he replied. "I am Hamlet's son, but I'm still doubting. I swear I would kill myself if Claudius was my father."  
"Hamlet, don't say those thing," Horatio said. "What would those of us that love you do if you died?"  
"Move on," Hamlet said with a shrug. "If I were Claudius' son, I wouldn't be the same person I am."  
"Hamlet, you've had a DNA test done, you know who your father is. You don't need to have these doubts."  
Hamlet sighed lightly and wiped his eyes before giving Horatio a small smile and nodding. "You're right, besides we need to focus on finding a way to make sure Laertes and Osric beat Fortinbras and Bella for king and queen."  
Horatio cupped Hamlet's face in his hands and kissed him lightly. "That's the spirit dear Hamlet."

The day of prom was a day of excitement and nerves. Osric hoped that maybe Laertes would notice him; Laertes hoped that Fortinbras and Bella wouldn't win; Horatio, Hamlet, and Ophelia hoped their plan would work.  
The three of them had decided to prepare for the evening together at Hamlet's fathers, as Bella and Fortinbras were at Claudius'.  
"Guys, how do you think our plan is going?" Ophelia asked, grabbing more chips from the bowl and pausing the Harry Potter movie they were watching.  
"Everything better go to plan. I've had at least 30 people in our graduating class say that they'd vote for Laertes and Osric. If Bella and Fortinbras do win, I will be so fucking pissed off. I'm sick and tired of the popular kids getting what they want all the time. Fortinbras ruined Laertes' chance at happiness, and if he does it again, I will hurt him. I'm not Laertes' best friend, or Osrci's, but honestly they deserve to be happy with one another," Hamlet said.  
"I'm inclined to agree with Hamlet, though I don't think he should have been as vulgar as he was. He and I dropped out of the race because Laertes and Osric are unhappy. Ophelia, you and your brother are close, and if he's unhappy, you're not as happy. Hamlet and I care about your happiness as well," Horatio stated.  
"You know Horatio, sometimes I think you and Ophelia are too nice to be friends with me," Hamlet said with a smile.  
Horatio chuckled. "Hamlet, you know Ophelia and I wouldn't give up being your friend for anything." Ophelia nodded in agreement, smiling at her two best friends.  
"Let's just go get ready guys," Hamlet said, standing up.

A few hours later when they arrived at the prom, Hamlet felt ready to snap. His mother and uncle were doting on Bella and Fortinbras, not even aware of the fact that Hamlet had just arrived. Turning to look at his father, Hamlet saw the same angry expression that he was sure graced his own features. Claudius had his arm wrapped around Gertrude's waist and her head kept looking as though it would fall to his shoulder. They disgusted Hamlet to no end.  
Horatio touched Hamlet's arm gently to get his attention before pressing his lips to Hamlet's in a gentle kiss. Hamlet's smile was forced as he pulled back, but he was still happy that Horatio and Ophelia were on his side. "Hamlet, if you ignore them it will be easier," Horatio reminded him. "I know they've hurt you, but please don't let them ruin tonight for us."  
Hamlet nodded and entered the hotel that was hosting their prom. He hoped that after a week and a half of he, Horatio, Ophelia, Ros, and Guildenstern whispering in ears, Laertes and Osric would be named prom kings. Sitting down at the table reserved for their group of friends, Hamlet took a large drink of water, hoping it would help calm him down a little bit. Ophelia and Horatio sat down on either side of him, waiting for Rosencrantz and Guildenstern to arrive and sit down.  
Before they arrived however, Bella and Fortinbras paid their table a visit.  
"Hamlet," Bella began. When he didn't look up at her, she shrugged lightly and spoke anyways. "I hope you and Horatio won't be angry when Fortinbras and I are crowned prom king and queen. I know that you're running along with us."  
Hamlet laughed. "Well, for a popular kid, you're behind on your school gossip. Horatio and I have dropped out of the race for a noble cause; we'd rather that two of our friends are made happy after your boyfriend broke one of their hearts."  
"I'm not going to give into your delusions by asking you what you're talking about, just don't be too upset when you lose," she replied rudely, taking Fortinbras' hand and leading him to the table where the other 'snooty popular kids' were sitting.  
Hamlet looked at the others and sighed before shaking his head, calling them snobs under his breath before deciding to pretend that they didn't exist.  
The night remained unexciting until the head of the prom committee tapped the microphone at the front of the room, ready to make the announcement about prom king and queen. Everyone turned to the podium, Hamlet briefly noticing Bella and Fortinbras fixing themselves for the announcement. "Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. As the head of your prom committee, it is now my proud duty to announce your new prom king and queen as voted by you, the graduating class and your partners. This year, we have two prom kings. Laertes and Osric, congratulations." As hamlet's table burst into applause, Laertes and Osric stood from their table and looked at one another, eyes wide with wonder.  
Horatio nudged Hamlet, nodding towards Bella and Fortinbras' table where they were sitting back, their arms crossed over their chests. Ophelia pulled out her phone and went to take pictures of her brother and Osric, even as they began to dance. The night had gone to plan, and hamlet had defeated his half-sister.

As Hamlet and Horatio walked in their homerooms the following Monday, they noticed Laertes and Osric sitting next to one another, holding hands. "Hamlet, come here," Laertes called out, Hamlet and Horatio looked at each other before walking over.  
"We were told that you two, and Phelia, were behind out secret, and unknown, campaign for prom kings. We just wanted to say thank you," Osric said.  
"Really it was Ophelia's idea," Hamlet said. "All we did was help."  
"Well, you certainly did that, and we've thanked Phelia as well, Laertes said.  
"Glad we could help get the two of you together, you look great as a duo," Horatio said, touching Hamlet's arm and heading to their own table. As they sat down, Hamlet smiled slightly.  
"Maybe I'm not such a horrible person after all," he said. "We defeated my evil half-sister and helped our friend's brother find a boyfriend he adores him. Still wish my life wasn't shit though."  
"We'll make it through this. You have friends around you," Horatio said, taking Hamlet's hand in his, smiling at his best friend and boyfriend. After all, one success might mean several more on the way.

finis.


End file.
